How did we meet?
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: My 2nd Anniversary Fic! Uh-huh 2 years! Full summary inside so GO READ NOW!


Hey guys! So, I checked the calendar today and guess what day is it? YES! It's my 2nd anniversary here on FFNet! _(17-7)_

Now, I remember many of you, lovely people, have been asking about how "_**Who**_" met the turtles and ended up being part of their family! _(Yes, I read each one of the reviews I get even if I don't answer them all) _Well, here you will know the real story of how everything started!

This one-shot will be part of the "Who series" that started with: **"Interviews" **

"**It's ninja sleepover time"**

"**Who's back?" **and

"**The turtle and the Goddess" **_(For all those who haven't read yet, check those stories first!)_

This one-shot in particular takes place after the events on **"The turtle and the Goddess"**

Thank you so much, all of you, for support me during these 2 incredible years. I would be nothing without you, guys. You inspire me to write more and better each day of my life.

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**HOW DID WE MEET?**

"Guys, hurry up! Master Splinter's been waiting in the copter for a lifetime now!" Leo yelled.

Today, the guys and their dark haired friend would be leaving for some well deserved vacations. It had been some stressful months for everyone after the Valentine's incident and they needed some time for peace and quiet and the city wasn't an option. The farmhouse looked like the perfect place but after Casey's call warning the turtles of deer hunters around the area, they had to turn down that option as well. Sure, they weren't exactly deers but they could be hunted if they were spotted. So, after a long discussion, they all settled for something more tropical-esque.

"Relax, bro! I'm just making sure I packed everything for our incredible vacations!" Mikey said, dragging a huge and heavy-looking bag.

Who arched a brow. "You're seriously not bringing all your comic books, are you?"

"No way! How can someone think about comic books in a place like Hawaii!" the youngest said cheerfully. "Just think about it! Incredible weather, sand and sea, pretty girls~"

"And we'll be just in time to witness the sea baby turtles' hatchling release!" Don added.

"Awww~ Those cute, tiny, widdle baby turtles~ What are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go!"

The girl chuckled at the orange-clad ninja's enthusiasm as she finished packing. She knew from the beginning Mikey wanted to go to Hawaii, he wouldn't stop talking about it anyways. Secretly, she had agreed with him the very first moment he suggested the place but she had to give the others at least a chance to choose.

"One would think you'd be more excited than Mikey for this trip, lil' witch. I mean, you paid for it after all" Raph commented, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"I _am_ excited, hothead" Who replied. "Especially because today is a very special day and not only because of this trip"

"Uh… what now?"

The girl blinked. "You really don't know what day it is?"

"It's… June 17th, so what?"

"Don't you remember? Today is the two years' anniversary of when she first met us" Don said.

"Oh yeah! Boy, that was a very… eventful day" Leo chuckled. _Seriously, who could ever forget a day like that?_

…

…

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Finally classes were over and all the students had just one thing in mind: summer vacations. _

_White coated students came out the hospital, each one of them talking about their classes with their group of friends, some of them laughing, some of them arguing, some of them with sad faces for the failed exam they just did. _

_One of them walked out of the group and made her way home alone. It was normal for this strange girl to be by her own; most of the classmates knew very little about her but they knew very well about her long dark hair and her penetrating dark eyes._

_Not even her real name was known. She just demanded to be called: Who. _

"_Free, at last. No more stupid doctors and pretentious classmates for now" the girl thought as she made her way home. _

_The streets of New York weren't the safest place at night, she knew. But what other choice did she have? She was alone in this city, completely by her own, so she had to force herself to be strong and show no fear. She had already started taking personal defense classes and she never left home without her trusty dagger but she tried not to look for trouble. _

_That night, however, trouble would look for her. _

_The dark haired girl walked past a dark alley when she heard an unfamiliar sound. She mixed with the shadows and crept closer inside the alley; the closer she got, the clearer the sound became. It was the sound of blades against blades._

_Who crept a little closer to the scene and she had to cover her mouth to stop from yelling. "Ninjas in New York? Ok, I knew about weirdos in this city but __**come on**__! This is way too much!"_

_The sound of four different battle-cries made her look up. Four shadows jumped from a roof and landed gracefully in the middle of the black and grey dressed ninjas. _

"_I… think I have to lay off the chocolate. I'm starting to see things!" _

_One by one, the ninjas fell to ground unconscious. The girl could just stare in silence and shock, hiding behind a dumpster. _

_A few minutes later, the rest of the ninjas helped their fallen comrades to get up as they escaped in fear with bruises and bleeding cuts. The four figures finally came out to light and the girl gasped. _

"_Oh my… they are… turtles?"_

_The turtle in red twirled his sais before placing them back on his belt. "That was__** way**__ too easy"_

"_Speak for yourself, dude. I'm dead tired!" The one in orange whined. _

"_If you spent more time training than playing videogames, you wouldn't feel a thing" The turtle in blue replied. _

"_I swear the Foot is training extra time. My bruises have bruises… and I think one of them hit my beautiful face! Donnie, quick! I need a mirror!"_

"_Don't be a drama queen, your face is fine" The one in purple said. _

_The one in red snorted. "If you call __**that**__ fine"_

"_Har-di-har. Looks who's talking, Mr. Ugly"_

_The girl stared at the four reptiles in awe. She had heard of criminals being beaten by some "costumed freaks" in the news but she didn't believe any of those things… until now. _

_Another sound snapped her from her thoughts; this wasn't a blade sound. This was more… metallic. _

"_What was that?" Don asked. _

"_On your guard, guys! Be ready for anything!" Leo said pulling out his swords; Raph and Mikey did the same with their respective weapons. _

_The ground below them started trembling; the metallic sound grew louder and louder with each step this unknown creature gave and then, a blinding light made everyone cover their eyes. When they opened them again, the turtles couldn't help but open their mouths in surprise and shock. _

_Before them stood a 6-7 feet tall giant robot with a squid like figure in the abdomen; Don assumed the weight of this machine was roughly just over 2 tons, with giant feet to steady it. A red light glowed behind the squid-like creature that was hooked up to a bunch of wires. The robot had hands that resembled a claw from the claw machines; its mechanical eyes glowed red._

_Don narrowed his eyes and tried to look who or what exactly was controlling this thing. "Impossible!" he exclaimed when he saw the squid-like creature was a pale pink Utrom._

"_I will crush you, reptile vermins! May my master be avenged!" the creature said. And quicker than you can say "flash", his claw-like hands turned into giant laser guns. _

"_DON, LOOK OUT!" Leo pushed his brother out of the way just before the utrom fired. _

"_What is this thing?" Mikey asked, hiding himself behind Raph._

"_An Utrom but not The Shredder" Don answered. _

"_How do you know that?" Raph asked dodging another blast and pushing Mikey to a safe corner. _

"_Ch'rell was banished, remember? This could be some sort of Foot ninja experiment. I mean, by the color of that Utrom's skin, he doesn't look like he was an original Utrom. He must have been cloned!" Don commented._

"_Guys, can we leave this chat for later?" Leo replied. _

"_For once, I have to agree with Fearless" Raph seconded. "Let's take this thing down!"_

_The Utrom fired again towards the turtles' direction. The four ninjas knew they didn't stand a chance, they didn't have enough space here; they couldn't attack or hide. If they didn't leave the alley soon, this creature would pulverize them. Meanwhile, behind the dumpster, the dark haired girl had almost forgotten how to breathe and her heart beat incredibly fast. _

"_Man, if this wasn't a death battle… this would be the coolest day of my life!"_

_Mikey aimed a hard hit to the robot's leg joint but it was useless. The claw hand hit him hard, sending the youngest to the wall. _

_Don ran immediately to assist his brother. "Leo, we can't beat him here!" _

_The leader looked at his surroundings and finally spotted their salvation. "Raph, the fire escape ladder!" _

"_I'm on it!" Raph pulled the metallic ladder down and helped his siblings to climb up. _

_Leo managed to blind the Utrom using a bunch of smoke pills and joined his brothers. On the other hand, the dark haired girl observed a pair of metallic wings coming out the robot's back._

_The girl slowly came out from her hiding place. "Aww man, that thing won't let them escape! What should I do? What should I do?"_

_This was not her fight, she thought; she could simply walk away, pretend this never happened and go back to her boring life full of fake and bossy people… or… experience something unbelievable and "join the party". Before she could change her mind, she reached for the ladder and climbed up._

_Meanwhile, once the turtles reached the rooftop, Leo noticed Mikey wasn't in a very good shape after that robot hit him. "Mikey, I don't think you're able to fight for now"_

"_Why? What's wrong with him?" Raph asked worriedly. _

"_He looks pretty exhausted" _

"_Oh crud! There he comes again!" Mikey yelled pointing at the sky. The Utrom had followed them and prepared his lasers to shot them all. _

"_Don, you and Mikey leave this place. Raph and I will take care of him" Leo ordered in a firm tone. _

"_No way, you two can't take this thing down by yourselves" The youngest replied as he shakily stood up again. "I'm staying!"_

"_You can barely stand straight, Mikey!" Raph replied, hiding his concern with anger. _

"_I'm with him on this one!" Don joined his youngest sibling "We're not leaving!"_

"_Alright, but you and Mikey stay together!" Leo said, not really happy with his brothers' decision to stay and fight. _

_The Utrom landed on the roof causing the building to shake, the structure began to crack with each step the robot gave. The four turtles aimed for the middle part, it was the robot's only weakness. If they could take the Utrom out of that robot suit, they would be victorious. But how to reach that part without being wasted by the giant lasers? Not even Don knew the answer for that one._

_The building's roof continued to crack and for the dark haired girl hiding behind the roof's warehouse, standing up was starting to get very tricky and dangerous. "Oh god, if they don't take that thing down now, we'll never make it alive!" _

_Inside her mind a tiny voice said: "Well, this is all your fault! If you had left instead of following them…" but the girl decided to not listen to it. _

"_No, this is not simply curiosity! I didn't find them by accident… well, I guess I did… but anyway, this means something else!"_

_The sound of voices calling for the leader's name made the girl turn her attention back to the giant robot and she almost screamed in panic. The Utrom had captured the turtle in blue between his powerful claws and the more he struggled and squirmed to free himself, the more the claws tightened around the turtle's body; like a boa constrictor when it's caught its prey. The Utrom laughed maniacally while he squeezed the life out of the unfortunate ninja, who was in the verge of passing out. _

"_LEO!"_

"_PUT HIM DOWN, YOU FREAK!"_

"_LEO, NO!"_

_The dark haired girl stared in anguish how the turtle called Leo grew weaker and weaker. His brothers' attempts to save him were in vain; if they got too close, the Utrom squeezed the ninja a little more, preventing the others to attack or rescue their leader and brother. The girl had never felt so helpless before; there had to be a way she could help without being the main target of another attack. _

"_Ok Who, that thing is just an ugly talking brain and __**can be**__ de-activated…or destroyed. The question is… ho - waaaait a minute…" Something had finally come across the girl's mind; she opened her bag pulling out two small items. "Well, I hope those extra classes pay off"_

_Meanwhile, the turtles stood there yelling at the robot and calling for their brother; trying to get closer and looking for a chance to attack the little creature in the middle of the robotic body. _

"_This is impossible" Mikey said "If we get too close, that thing will crush Leo!"_

"_We can't just stand here while our brother is being slowly killed!" Raph spat out._

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but… the only thing that can save Leo now is a miracle!" Don stated. _

"_HEY UGLY!" _

_The feminine voice made everyone turn back; from the shadows, a white coated girl came out with a small dart on her hand. _

"_SWEET DREAMS!" With this said, the girl threw the dart. _

_There was nothing the Utrom could do now; his gigantic robotic hands were unable to stop the incoming dart and, in a matter of seconds, the needle pierced his skin and the sedative did the rest. The robot immediately released the almost unconscious turtle; the others caught him before he hit the ground while the (now sedated) Utrom fell off the building. _

_The girl walked to the edge of the building and stared down at the now sleeping beast, her mouth hanging open in awe. "I- I did it… I DID IT! WOOHOO!" _

_Once the turtles confirmed their leader was fine, they turned their attention back at the cheering girl. _

"_Uh, anyone knows "Miss Jumpy" here?" Mikey asked; his brothers just shrugged. The building's roof cracked more and more; it wasn't safe to stay there anymore._

"_Uhmm… Miss? You should probably stop jumping; this surface is not stable!" Don warned._

_Who, however, wasn't listening…"Uh-huh~ I did it, I did it! Nobody resists the powers of the almighty tranquiliz-WHOOAAA!"… until now. _

_The turtles, guided by the girl's scream, jumped off the building and landed just in time to see her falling inside a dumpster. _

"_Quick, get her out!" Leo ordered. Raph and Mikey opened the heavy lid and got inside._

"_Eww! This is so gross!" Mikey scrunched up his face. _

"_Suck it up and gimme a hand, Mikey!"_

_Once the girl was out, Don went into doctor mode and checked for injuries. "Apparently nothing's broken. Lucky her she landed on a used mattress"_

_Leo let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. So… what do we do with her?" _

"_Can we keep her?" _

"_Mikey!" _

"_What! It worked with April!"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

…

…

* * *

"… and when I woke up, I was in the lair; then I told you about me and my writing career and asked if I could interview you. And… well… you pretty much know what happened after that" Who concluded. "So… what do you think about the story?"

By the time she finished packing and telling her story, she noticed she was alone. Only Mikey had left a note saying if she didn't hurry up, they would leave her.

Who sighed. "Great, the most important day of my life… and they don't care"

"I do" The voice behind her almost made her jump in surprise.

"Do you have to go ninja on me all the time Leo?"

The blue-clad turtle chuckled. "C'mon, the others are waiting"

"For a moment I thought my story had bored you too" The girl commented as she walked downstairs.

"Are you kidding? If it wasn't for your tranquilizer, that thing would've made turtle soup out of me" Leo replied. "And I never got to thank you properly afterwards so… thanks"

Who smiled. "No problem. Just don't expect me to save your shell from Utroms and giant robots next time; I don't' wanna risk falling off a building… again"

Both ninja and girl left the lair laughing and joined the others in the copter.

This was a great day indeed; lots of things had happened in the last two years and Who was grateful she had the chance to learn from of all of those things.

The fact that she had made incredible and true friends in the process was an added bonus and made this day… perfect.

And for true friends, my dear reader, I'm including you too.

Thank you.

With love:

**Who~**


End file.
